


Cheated On

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Steve does something unforgivable.





	Cheated On

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this one is very stupid, I know.

Tony had quite the stressful day, and wanted nothing more then to sit on the couch, cuddle with Steve, and watch their favorite show so far. The new season of My Little Pony had finally been added to Netflix and they had agreed to not watch it without the other.  
Tony went down to the living room eager to see Steve, only to find said man sitting on the couch with Bucky. That wasn’t what pissed Tony off, but the fact that they were watching the newest episodes of My Little Pony together! That cheater! Steve had promised to watch it with him and no one else.  
Tony pulled out his phone and sent a text to Steve.  
-What are you doing?-  
He saw Steve pull out his phone from his pocket and say a quiet “Shit”.  
-At work, watching some Youtube videos.-  
Tony saw red, he was furious, he could probably take on the Hulk how mad he was. He quickly put on his suit that he carried with him at all times. Steve and Bucky didn’t hear him because of how loud the TV was. Tony aimed his hand at the TV and blasted the thing into nothingness.  
Steve and Bucky jumped off the couch so quickly, looking between the hole in the wall and Tony. Steve was the first to react.  
“Tony, wha-”  
“YOU LIAR” Tony screamed at Steve. “You promised you wouldn’t watch it without me, that you would wait for me! You cheater!”  
With that Tony took off, flying away. Steve, shaken by the blast, quickly went after him in his car, and Bucky went to the fridge, took out a beer, and went home to finish watching the show.  
After spending all day looking for Tony with no luck, Steve went back to their house, only to find said man in the living room. He was putting a new, bigger TV in front of the hole in the wall. Steve went to him, only to be stopped in his tracks by the glare sent his way. Tony pointed a finger at him and said, “You’re banned from the living room, and watching TV at home.”  
“Come on Tony, you can’t do that! It was a mistake I am sorry!”  
“No. I have changed the Netflix password, and you won’t be getting it until I deemed you sufficiently punished.” And punished him he did.


End file.
